Angels of the Sky
by deidaraluver94
Summary: Go easy on me this is my firs fanfic but here it goes. this story is about sakura who goes through a portal and while looking for a way home finds something different LxSakura and some NarutoxMisa
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had fallen asleep when the sun was almost all the way down. The the moon was up and it was getting lighter now. The moon was still giving off it's bluish white light when he "Naruto" he heard a voice wisper and he knew that voice anywhere. it was the voice of his pink haired angel. "Yes Sakura" he replied softly. he heard a shuffling beside him. he then felt her warm breath on his ear " **GOOD MOARNING!!!**" she screamed momentarily busting his eardrums. then she pulled on her gloves. " Time to wake the others. " she said with a sadistic smile on her face as she punched the ground with tremendous force only two people knew how to use. Then it happened in blurr. Sakura dissapeared into ine of the deep crevices in the earth made by Sakura's punch. it was emmiting a strange glow and it was coming right towards him. one after the other kakashi-sensai, sasuke, and himself were sucked into the crevice. (yes sasuke is in this story but not for long.) Sending them into a blue swirling light. It seemed like days before Naruto saw the light of day, but wait doesnt something come after the sky?

5

4

3

2

1 AH! **GROUND!!!**

**UF!!!.........**A cloud of dust surrounded him and then every thing went black.


	2. Chapter 2: L surpasses Sasuke

Sorry I forgot to do this last time i hope they don't discontinue my story.

**Disclaimer: i do not own DN or Naruto!!!**

**let's see how Sakura is.**

Sakura awoke to find she was sitting in a crater full of cracks. She saw something arouse from the dust. sasuke-kun she screeched glomping him. **GET. OFF. OF. ME. NOW.** he sid calmly with a sense of bitterness in his voice.

everyone was awake and chatting away happily, but it all came to a standstill when a big black rectangular thing stopped right in front of them. it opened and a tall slender man stepped out.

he was fairly tall (idk how tall Ryuzaki is srry)but was hunched over. he had dark brown eyes with purplish circles under them that made it look like he had never slept in his life. he wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white long sleeved shirt. she couldn't help but stare at him. he may have been- scratch that he was by far more handsome than sasuke in every way possible.

he was looking uncomfortably when he said " Um... if you don't mind me asking miss would you mind telling me why you four are in the middle of the street? Are you guys lost?" she blushed at the thought of the question being directed to her, but she nodded non-the-less. well then lets gt that fixed shall we he said smiling warmly at her. This made her blush darken. th-th-thank you.

Why dont you four get in the limo he said pointing to the black rectangular object.

**Thanks for reading reviews are appreciated. XD srry its so short it looked longer on the paper.  
**


	3. authors note: sorry

Sorry but i cant update tonight im staying with a friend of my moms. Ill try to update this weekend though.

~deidaraluve94

thanks for reading my story guys it means alot to me.


	4. Chapter 3:Lomo and CHOCOLATE!

**DN and naruto are not owned by me**

**so don't sew me.**

"Come on get in the limo, and find your families and homes." They looked from him to the so-called "limo" "It's okay I wont do anything to any of

you" he said looking quite board, but they knew he was telling the truth because he was just a civilian. They all relaxed at the thought of going

home. While they were going to the house of this man who said his name was L ,but to call him Ryuzaki outdoors, there was a long silence which

was finaly broken by Naruto saying "Hey Sakura why dont you ever blush when I speak to you like you did with L-san" sakura blushed a shade

that rivaled with her hair. Naruto pouted ...well until he got his face punched in by sakura . Then sending death glares to the other two that made

shivers go down their spines.

L thought of this as a perfect time to bring out the chocolate. He brought out a box of what seemed like 20 giant bars

of chocolate.(well they were the size of the regular chocolate bars) "Wait is that ... **CHOCOLATE!!!" **She said in a voice that shook the limo. "Yes it

is would you like some?" He said trying to regain his hearing. **NOOOOOO!!!** Kakashi and Sasuke screamed on unison as she took a bite...

then another and another until it was gone and naruto mimicked. Sakura started to giggle then stiffle laughter then fell to the floor laughing

maniacly. She laughed until she turned red then blue then purple then it stopped. Kakashi was the first one over. He was holding his breath as he

checked her pulse. "False alarm. She just passed out" Naruto on the other hand was wide eyed and bouncing in his seat like a jack-hammer.

Sasuke was really at the end of his rope so he said "What the hell" and grabbed a piece and shoving the whole thing in his mouth. The next thing

they knew he was sitting in the corner of th limo rocking back-and-forth crying himself to sleep.

"Does this happen every time she has chocolate?"

L asked still recovering from shock. "Yes unfortunately, by the way do you have two tranquilizers" Kakashi answered "Watari please get me three

tranquilizes"L asked watari politely. "what's the third one for" kakashi asked "Him" L replied nodding towards Naruto.

**I am ****so sorry**** it took so long. i had to catch up on hmework 'cause im in gifted classes. **

**BTW: im taking a vote.** **I combined 2 chapters in this one so if u like it long like this or short like the other chapters tell me in the revews and **

**the higher # wins because i dont know how to do the poles.**

**i'll try to update this weekend ;D**


End file.
